Ice Age:Lost and Found
by Obsidianhighlights
Summary: Sequel to Ice Age:Broken Hearts. Shira has been missing for months now and the herd can't take it anymore, especially Diego. The poor tigress is all alone, confused, and terrified of the creature in her head... Rated T to be safe! Diego/Shira
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back and better than ever with this sequel to Ice Age:Broken Hearts! I apologize for the long wait, but I have three other stories, and with school, it's hard to make time.**

**E/N: YAY! The sequel has arrived :D I really hope that you guys love this like you did with broken Hearts! Well, see ya!**

**Anyways, enough with the rambling. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 1:The months that follow

_(Emmy's P.O.V)_

It's all my fault.

It's all my fault she isn't with us now.

It's all my fault that the whole herd is devastated.

My fault...

I was snapped out of my depressing thoughts when an orange sabre-tooth with piercing green eyes walked over to me. He looked depressed like I was, I could tell, even though he constantly tried to hide it.

"Hey Emmy, are you alright?" He asked, forcing a small smile.

He had to look up at me now, since I practically sprung up these past couple of months. I wasn't puny or scrawny anymore.

Manny and Ellie had adopted me. They gave me as much love as my sister, Peaches, who was now the same height as me. They even treated me like I was born into the herd, which just made me feel even more terrible.

How could I just rid them of Shira?

"Yeah, I'm fine" I sighed, lying down. Diego didn't look convinced at all, but didn't press it any further. We were the only ones awake at the moment.

"Im going hunting, tell the others if they wake up." I nodded and he raced out of the cave. Diego always spent most of his time alone, dejected. He was definitely taking it the worst, and that's saying something...

_(?'s POV)_

My brilliant plan was working; she was under my control and power.I can't believe she fell for my trick, how stupid and foolish of her.

Didn't her family tell her not to talk to strangers?

_(Diego's POV)_

I couldn't take it anymore.

As I ran out of the cave and away from Emmy and the others, tears filled my eyes.

It had only been a couple months since the incident, and I just couldn't take it.

How was I supposed to get though the day without Shira by my side?

My joy of her coming back from the dead was all but short lived, my heart broke when I realized she had lost all her past memories, or most of it anyway.

Why her? It wasn't anybody's fault, but she didn't deserve this. It has left a massive impact on the herd.

Emmy constantly blames herself for what happened even though we try to convince her it wasn't. But nothing seems to be working.

Peaches usually cheery and bouncy nature dissolved into a million pieces. She is like a shadow of her former self, hardly ever wanting to play.

Manny is a lot more snappy and irritable now, but that's only because he is trying to hide his own sadness and support the rest of the herd.

Ellie is more mature now and sad nowadays, she never lets anyone speak of the incident; except for Emmy, though.

Crash and Eddie don't pull pranks much anymore, and are now always arguing about the smallest of things.

Sid doesn't annoy us much anymore and is extremely quiet, only talking when necessary. He's actually the one who scares me the most with his attitude.

I, however, am a wreck without her.

It's probably the fact that I am still deeply in love with her, and because she's not here, I am extremely depressed and miserable, admirably the worst out of us all.

Our herd can't survive without Shira.

Our lives aren't the same without her.

There is only one possible conclusion to this problem.

We need to find her and revive her memories.

Now.

**TA DA! I know, I know, it's extremely short, but it's sorta like a short chapter about the herd a couple months after Shira's unexpected disappearing. The next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise ^,^**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2:Dead?

**A/N:- Here is chapter 2 of Lost and Found! I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I apologize for it not being that long but I really wanted to get this published onto this website, so…yeah I got nothing, so im not going to promise long chapters anymore.**

**E/N: Chapter 2 already? How time flies! Has anybody seen the new trailer for Ice Age 4 yet? It's sooo awesome :D And we get a Diego and Shira scene in there! Well, enough of my waffling, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2:Dead?

Walking through the forest, towards the river, chewing on a stick, I almost choked at who I saw, lying flat in the grass.

_(Shira's POV)_

I crouched.

I crawled.

I pounced.

My victim, a yellowy-green sloth, was struggling helplessly in my tight grip. It soon went limp and I spat it back out.

No, I wasn't going to eat it; it was way too smelly. Besides, I had already eaten and was only practising my hunting skills.

**Well done, Shira.** Surprised, I jumped and growled. But there was no one behind me. I shook my head, thinking I was just hearing things, and walked over to the river nearby for a drink.

**Oh, my dear, you are not hearing things.** I looked at my reflection and gasped when I noticed another figure next to me.

_(Diego's POV)_

I yawned, a little roar escaping me, as I stretched. Huh, odd. Sid is usually here as he always wakes me up. I shrugged the uncertainty away, knowing full well that Sid would be fine.

"Hey Diego, are you alright?" My eyes widened in slight surprise and, turning to the origin of the voice, I relaxed when I saw Manny.

"Oh, yeah, im fine." I replied, knowing that the bull mammoth wouldn't buy it for a second. But he nodded, anyway.

"Have you seen Sid anywhere?" Manny asked and in turn I just shrugged.

"Nope." I replied, not really wanting to know, nor caring, where and what the sloth was doing. Probably getting eaten. I snickered at the thought. Manny raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whats so funny?" His questionable face quickly turned into a glare.

"Oh, nothing." I assured him and walked away before the colossal mammal could say more. I decided to go back to sleep, but that idea got scrapped when I heard two familiar screams. Sure enough a couple of second later the possum brothers came sprinting back. They were probably being chased. I suddenly felt anxious when I caught sight of their shared terrified/horrified expressions. Manny quickly walked over to them.

"What happened?" Even Manny seemed slightly worried at what could have scared the twins so much. Eddie passed out and Crash caught him, taking in deep breathes.

"S-Sid's-s d-d-dead." He managed to stutter out. Me and Manny exchanged glances before turning back and scoffing.

"Yeah,"

"Right." I finished. Crash gave us both a hard glare.

"I-I c-can p-prove it!" He exclaimed, dropping his brother and running off. Wanting to see if he was lying or not, I followed him. The further I ran, the more worried I became.

What if he was dead? True, he could be extremely annoying, but he was a close friend. We have already lost Shira; please don't make it another one.

My worst fears were confirmed when I saw the sloths lifeless body rotting on the ground. He only had a bite mark on his neck, which was bleeding out. I had to close my eyes from the gruesome sight. And that was saying something, seeing as I am a carnivore after all. Crash started crying whilst I just paid respect to our lost friend before heading back to tell the rest of the herd the news.

They're reactions ranged wildly, though it was mainly grief and tears. Even Manny had a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Why us?

_(?'s POV)_

She is wrapped around my pinkie, she can't escape. Aha, the fun has just begun, and I am looking forward to it tremendously...

_(Emmy's POV)_

My heart froze at Diego's tragic words.

Sid?

OUR Sid?

Dead?

It was all so overwhelming and my legs turned to jelly as I collapsed onto the floor in a heap of sobs.

"No, no, no!" I kept on repeating, over and over, trying to convince myself it was all a lie. But it was true, and the fresh pain would not ever go away, just like the guilt of Shira's disappearance lingered above my head every single day.

My sister's reactions were very similar to mine and mum came over to comfort us both, though tears stung her eyes as well.

"Shhhhhh, its okay, it's okay." She soothed as she gently rocked us both.

I still couldn't shake away the awful feeling though.

_(Diego's POV)_

Watching Ellie cuddle her two daughters was very heart-warming to say the least, though the pain of losing now TWO of our beloved herd members was devastating to us all. I hardly thought it was fair.

Why us?, I found myself asking again.

And again.

And again.

_(-)_

We basically spent the rest of the day mourning our sudden loss of Sid the sloth. It was eerily quiet now Sid wasn't here. Like I have said before, he was the gooey-sticky stuff that has kept this herd together, so I have no idea how we are going to fair now.

It was now night and everyone was asleep, all bundled up in a massive pile, except from me. I just couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried.

_(?'s POV)_

Poor little Shira, lost and alone.

Poor little Shira, no one to look out for her.

Poor little Shira, her time is running up.

_(Shira's POV)_

As quick as the figure appeared it was gone. I blinked twice and backed away, now feeling scared. Who was that creature?

Or better yet, What was that creature?

**My dear, you will find out soon enough.** The voice said in my head. I identified that the voice belonged to a female, but it was still shrouded in the mystery of what the hell was going on! So I decided to do the most logical thing.

But why me? I cried desperately inside my head. The voice laughed.

**You should know.** She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That was the thing. I didn't know.

_(Diego's POV)_

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. I stood up and growled in the direction of the noise. Moving closer, I had no idea who or what it was. When the figure finally came out of cover, my jaw dropped.

No, it couldn't be…

"Sid?"

**HAHA. Bet ya didn't expect that! If you're confused, don't worry, in the next chapter Sid will have an awful lot of explaining to do XD Anyways, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3:They meet again

**A/N: Ive finally found the time to update this story. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to write 4 stories at the same time. Oh well, im putting up a poll on which stories people would like me to make my priorities. Be sure to vote if you want to see this one updated (hopefully) frequently.**

**Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**E/N: Wow, it's been a while huh? Glad to be back and blah blah blah... Only a few months now! Who else can't wait? ...nope just me haha. xLil' Suga Babyx signing off.**

Chapter 3:They meet again

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sid asked looking slightly worried. I blinked extra hard to check that I wasn't dreaming or disorientated. To my relief it wasn't an illusion.

Sid the sloth was alive. But that discovery left me with a question of my own.

"How-wha-where were you?" I whispered sharply, attempting to hide my confusion as much as possible.

"Looking for food." He shrugged, like it was normal.

"For a whole day?" I retorted. Sid looked caught off guard for half a second before he covered it up.

"Fine, I got lost." I could easily tell that he was lying. Just what did he get up to?

"Sid...what did you do?" I demanded sternly. Sid sighed, sitting down next to me.

"Fine." He gave in. I got myself comfortable and motioned for him to start. He took a deep breath and began.

"Well, I was out looking for food, and I did get lost, but….."He trailed off slightly.

"But what?" I asked, exasperated.

"But I saw a dead sloth on the ground….."

I honestly felt like bashing my head.

Multiple times.

"…And I figure in the distance, a saber figure…a, female saber figure." My heart suddenly stopped at his words.

"I….I followed the figure…..Diego," Sid said, his voice now shaking. Unable to say anything at the moment, I just nodded my head.

"The saber was Shira."

_(Shira's POV)_

I decided that I would be unable to sleep tonight, so I decided to head back towards the kill that I made earlier. That is, if it was still there.

I still wasn't hungry, but something was telling me to go there. It was almost like something important would happen if I went back.

Yes, go back to your kill. The eerie voice in my head whispered.

You will be one step closer to your destiny my child.

My destiny? I inwardly asked. The female voice just laughed.

True love's first kiss…..

True love's first kiss? What was she on about?

_(Diego's POV)_

I leapt up and nudged Sid rather harshly, but I didn't care.

"Where did you see her?" I asked. Sid rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Follow me." He said, walking off into the bushes. I wasted no time in catching up with the sloth.

_(-Sometime later-)_

"Are we there yet?" I asked, anxiously. Sid sighed heavily and turned to me with an annoyed expression spread across his face.

"No."

I smirked, knowing it was irritating him.

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"…..How bout now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"NO!" He yelled, pleading for mercy. I snickered, knowing I'd won. But I wasn't finished yet.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO…now we are." I raised an eyebrow at him but then smelt the horrid smell of a deceased animal and was quick to realize that it was the sloth we mistook for Sid earlier today.

"This is where I found the dead sloth." Sid informed me, gesturing to it.

"Yea, Sid, I know. Everyone thought it was you." I sighed.

His eyes widened at my words.

"What? So you thought that I…"

"…was dead? Yep." I clarified. He stood there, dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head and walking towards the corpse.

"I saw her kill it, then she abandoned it and walked towards the river nearby."

"Come on, let's go and find her!" I exclaimed.

"Find who?"

I snapped my head in the direction of the sound. A sleek, white figure appeared from the bushes. Her white fur glistened in the moonlight, and her piercing blue eyes locked onto my foggy green ones.

My breath hitched in my throat as I forced myself to tear my eyes away from her.

"Ummm…no one." I replied sadly.

"Uh huh, sure." She replied, walking closer towards us. Sid cowered behind me and the saber gave him a questioning glance before spotting the dead sloth on the floor.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise." She said, sounding truthful enough. Sid came out from behind me, grinning. He held out a clawed hand towards her.

"Im Sid, and you are….." She shook it, somewhat awkwardly and faintly smiled at him.

"Shira." She casually replied, like it was nothing. Shira then glanced at me.

"Who's your friend?" She asked. Sid chuckled and patted my head, to which I growled at.

"This is Diego." I bowed my head in greeting.

"Actually, I gotta go get something. I'll be right back." And with that the sloth waddled off.

We sat there awkwardly for a couple of seconds as she scanned me, landing on my eyes.

"You're pretty soft, for a saber." She commented, smirking. I frowned and stepped towards her. She didn't flinch, she just looked amused.

"Excuse me; I happen to be a remorseless assassin." I countered confidently.

"Diego-poo!"

We both looked to our right to see Sid gleefully skipping towards us with something in his hand.

"I made you a necklace!" Sid then put the thing around my neck. It was a vine tied together with random items on which he had somehow found. I ducked my head in embarrassment, a mild blush forming on my cheeks.

Sid then giggled and skipped away again, humming. Shira snickered once more.

"Remorseless assassin, right, I see." Familiar sarcasm was laced in her voice as I looked up and growled softly.

"Very funny." I retorted.

She examined the necklace and chuckled.

"Actually, come to think of it, it suits you." I growled a little louder and shook the necklace off, stepping on it when it hit the floor, effectively crushing it in the process.

"Awwwwwh, Sid made that for you." Shira commented with fake sadness. I rolled my eyes.

I then thought about something and looked directly at her.

"Have….you ever seen me before?" I asked nervously. I was not referring to before she lost her memories, but to when she woke back up and saw me near her family's corpses.

Shiras eyes searched mine and I found myself growing more and more anxious. She finally shook her head.

"No, should I have?"

"No, I was just asking." I replied, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

She was about to say something else when Sid came back. When he saw the smashed necklace on the floor, he pouted.

"Awwwwwh, I made that for you." Shira giggled and Sid turned to her, smiling.

"Shira, do you want to travel with us? The rest of the herd would love to meet you." I froze where I was, fearing that she would get suspicious of how we knew that she was alone.

"Sure, but there are others?" To my luck, she didn't even notice. Sid grinned from ear to ear.

"You will meet them in the morning. Come on, it's late, let's go back so we can rest." I stated, walking back towards the herd, Shira and Sid walking close behind.

Tomorrow is sure going to be an eventful day...

_(?'s POV)_

Yes, my plan is working perfectly.

Soon, I will be free, and Shira will have no more use to me.

Stupid little saber, she just strolled right to her doom.

I will rise, she will fall.

**Another chapter! I just had to add the scene between Diego and Shira from the Continental Drift trailer XD Who is the mystery creature? How will the herd react? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R :D**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

Protect our right to write and read what we want. Sign the petition at:

www. change .og /petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net

Take out the spaces, add an r between the o and g, and please sign. Pass this on.

This is REAL, so please do this if you want to continue writing what you love, don't let them crush our imagination.

BTW, just to let you know, I am around half way through writing a chapter for Lost and Found, which hopefully should be up in a week or so :)


End file.
